Diary of Ryou
by Jade Cade
Summary: This is the diary of our favorite Yugioh hottie, Ryou. Take a wild ride through his thoughts. Come on, it's really good..
1. Crazy?

Diary of Ryou

chapter 1

Jade- I realized I didn't have a humor story and decided this would do.

Bakura- I have nothing to say yet..

Jade- You could have said the disclaimer.

Bakura- I don't want to.

Ryou- (rolls his pretty jade eyes) Jade doesn't own the characters but she own most, if not all the ideas in here. And no yami/hikari thing going..

XOXOX

Diary of Ryou

April 12, 2005

I think I should start off with a warning so I won't be held accountable for any mental damage caused by reading this. **_I'm Unwell!_** Cool font, ne?

Last night my best friend, **_Malik_**, called and went through the entire 10th grade class (9th

in last year's yearbook.) trying to figure out who I like. Geez! He actually thought I'd tell him! No, I didn't tell him. I made him work for it. It only took her about 40 minutes to get it right, probably less than 20. But it took a whole **_80_** minutes to admit defeat. I was so sick and tired of saying not for at least 70 minutes straight. The other 10 minutes were spent saying things like, "Give it up" or "Try again."

I had a **_dream_** this morning. Two actually. They were as weird as usual. The first one took place at school as most weird dreams do. **_Malik _**and _**Bakura** _were there. Yes, I do realize that I just told you without having to endure another 80 minutes of denial. And if you tell anyone, I will personally **_Burn_** you, and then whoever reads you. Anyway, back to the dream. I tried to draw a sketch but it turned out terrible so I'll have to use words.

I was leaning back in my chair at lunch with my eyes closed. **_Malik_** was sitting beside me as usual, eating Skittles. Then **_Bakura_** had his chair almost back-to-back with mine but a little to the left and was also leaning back, like me. I think he was saying something. I could see **_Yami_** and **_Yugi_** in the background and I swear I saw **_Someone_** sitting next to **_Malik_**. I saw all of this from my point of view as well as an on-looker. So **_Kawaii_**!

Today in World Cultures, I did my report on Japan with Yugi and Joey. Aw, shoot me! I'm tired of using the cool font! The Japanese Rare Cheesecake was so yummy! It was very yummy. Just like... _**Ha!** _I am NOT going to finish that thought! I think every group brought a food . Cookies from Jamaica, deer jerky from Canada, mango milkshake from Egypt, an orange drink from Fuji. I'll try the deer jerky at home so I can spit it out if necessary.

I was alone at lunch today. I wasn't really of course, but **_Malik_** wasn't there. I felt so vulnerable and skittish. Like a **_puppy_** waiting for his **_Master. _**Hey! When did I become the puppy! I'm already the submissive one to my muses.

April 13, 2005

Let the harassment begin! Malik can be such a **_Pain_**. "Turn around Ryou." "Look who's behind you." Gah! If I'm the puppy, he must be the **_Leash _**trying to keep me restrained. He was really giggly today. Just like a **_schoolgirl. _**Maybe he just had too much sugar today. Sugar is good, so calm and soothing while you eat it. Then it makes you really hyper and moody.

April 15, 2005

I think I lost a day somewhere. Half-days suck, correction only today sucks. It's already 5th period and I've only seen **_Master_** twice. I better see his at the Talent Show or I'll go crazy. No 4th period or lunch today because of the Talent Show. How will I survive the 3-day weekend?

Ha ha! Trice! I saw him 3 times. Yay! And he sat only a couple people down from me at the Talent Show. Hope no one asked me what happened..

A burning knife being dragged deep in your arm sounds like it would hurt. My science teacher said if the knife was too hot it would burn the blood vessels and there would be no bleeding. I bet it'd still hurt, unless it burns the nerves as well. Um, don't ask me where that came from.

April 16, 2005

**_Bakura_** was called to the office yesterday. I was passing the office at the time. I bet I looked comically, looking around for him. Then I give up and there he is right in front of me. Or I right behind him.. He was talking to Seto and Seto's girlfriend. When asked why he didn't stop at the office, he replied, "I'm not going there... I did something wrong!" Aw! He said it so cutely. Is that spelled right? Is it even a word? Of course it is, my friends use it all the time to describe me. (Gasps) I forgot to do the cool font for **_Seto_**!

Now, since I'm bored, I shall plan the demise of whoever reads this. First, I shall sic **_Marik_** and **_Bakura_** on you. Then, if you survive that, I will put you in a cage with Jackie Chan, when he's drunk. Next, I'll treat you to some Vodka at a strip club. I'll dress you in a cute bondage outfit and have you strip while I sit outside laughing my butt off. I'll save you from the crowd of drunks and watch you beg for mercy while I attempted to give you amnesia.

If you are **_Malik_** or **_Bakura_**, please disregard the above statements.

XOXOX

Jade- So how do you like it?

Bakura- It sounds so familiar..

Ryou- I think you got the crazy part down well.

Bakura- I got it! This sounds just like her...

Jade- (covers his mouth)

Ryou- He was going to say rough-draft...

Jade- Please review! This will be continued soon since I actually have a rough-draft.


	2. Dizzy?

Diary of Ryou

chapter 2

Jade- Wow, a review on the first day.. I think that's a first.

Ryou- I told you people would find it interesting.

Bakura- (whispers to you, the reader) This is actually a lot like her diary with the names changed and a few things added or deleted as she sees fit.

Jade- It is not..(puts on oven mitt and takes hot knife out of the oven) It isn't like mine is it, dearest Bakura?

Bakura- (gulps) Nope, not a bit.

Ryou- Disclaimer is same as last chapter's...

XOXOX

April 18, 2005

Ah! My poor **_Master_** was late for 3rd and 6th period today. What can you say, it's an evil Monday. Besides, I was late for 6th too. Only there was a sub and I was only like **_1_** second late. Oh and he, as in **_Bakura_**, not the sub, looked so kawaii coming up the stairs after 2nd period! He had his black hoodie on with the hood up. I just wanted to glomp him. Interesting word glomp is, ne? It's a tight, anime-style hug. Sounds funny though... Now if **_Anyone_** read that, I'll have to kill them. Except **_Bakura_**, can't kill my master...

I need some sort of signature to sign off with.. I know! **_Yami and Yugi 4ever! _**Yay!

April 19, 2005

(giggles nervously) Guess how stupid I am. Stupid enough to be writing in my diary in a large study hall, and reading through previous entries while **_Yami_** is sitting a table away talking to **_Marik_**. And guess what else, writing his name in that funky, very noticeable way as he walks past my table.

Hm, now what should we talk about? Oh! I get to go to the funeral home withing the next 10 health days. And guess what we're doing in health. Yup, talking about mental and social health. Both which are as poor as my physical health. Do you think my writing proves I'm mental? If you read back over the entries, don't I seem just a little off? Muse: Yes! Me: Hey, no muses allowed. Muse: Sit girl. Me: I am sitting!

Ooh! My hand's all sparkle y. . It says science in silver gel pen then **_Bakura_** in pretty blue and silver. Yesterday my right hand said **_Yami and Yugi 4ever_** in gold.

I'm all alone in study hall again today. Everyone at my table got a teacher pass. Doesn't anyone love me! Muse: Ugh! What a dramatic person.

April 20, 2005

Yesterday I had a nice surprise. I went to English and guess who was in there. Yup, Bakura and Yami. It was only for a few seconds but if those few seconds didn't light up my day, I don't know what did. It kept me awake while we watched The Odyssey. I wonder if I could be that lucky today. Well, I guess I'll find out soon.

I saw him walking down the hallway, does that count?

April 21, 2005

Today was the best half day! Or at least started that way. We had our off-campus career day and guess what? Wow, you know me pretty well. Yep, **_Bakura_** was on the same bus as me, number 31. I sat right in front of him on the way there. Of course he wasn't in my group...

Do you realize that everything in here involves **_Bakura_** in some way, shape, or form? Still loving the new font, I made it in Spanish while I was suppose to be taking notes. Opps.

April 22, 2005

Hello again my dearest and Only trustworthy friend. I shall not say anything to anyone, except you. I told **_Malik_** about yesterday and what is the first thing he does? Blabs to my mother and what's the first thing _she_ does but tells my father (after laughing at me of course).

My dad says he is going to be out at the school on Tuesday to install some security cameras or something. **_Malik_** said he'd point on **_Bakura_** for him. So I need to keep one of us from coming. Us includes me, father, **_Malik_**, or **_Bakura_**.

April 25, 2005

**_Malik_** left me alone again at lunch, and **_Bakura_** didn't. I don't take that as a bad thing. No one sat beside me at lunch. Cuz no one loves me! (fakes a sniffle)

He obviously had Pringles again today. He put one on the table beside me while I was reading. Oh, it was so tempting. I need to find the Pringles when I get home after school today. After watching it out of the corner of my eye for about five minutes, Anzu, she's not special enough for the cool font, pushed it off the table. It's golden, salty perfection was chipped! I still watched it though. Then in a fit of 'friendship' Anzu got up and crushed it before bounding away happily. May **_Ra_** strike her down for doing such harm to the poor, defenseless Pringle!

Near the end of lunch **_Bakura_** put his Pringles container on the table beside me and left in a hurry. I, being as nice as I am, took it and threw it away. No laughing!

He only seems to do this when **_Malik_** isn't there. Wonder why...

I'm running out of time! If I don't do something to keep my dad from coming tomorrow, I'll have to leave home or something. Who knows, maybe Lady Luck will be on my side.

I made a new friend today, his name's **_Chibi. _**He's a really cute, tiny, green monster who jumps around chattering like an angry squirrel.

XOXOX

Jade- (beams so proudly)

Ryou- Thank you to our 3 reviewers!

Jade- Yuppers!

AnimeLoverAngel: Thank you for the review and I thought I could get the strange thing going pretty good. Lol, hope you continue to read and enjoy.

MylifeisoverVallinsgone: Thank you, continue to read and enjoy.

Katia-chan: (sighs) No, that's the sad thing. I'm writing this during the day... and Bakura is right, these are pretty much my own thoughts of obsession. Don't worry, I'm scared too.

It's really nice to know that I can make people happy..

Bakura- Will someone save me from this psycho? Well, please review..


	3. Nutty?

Diary of Ryou

chapter 3

Jade- (dances to music that can't be heard)

Bakura- Do we know her, Hikari?

Ryou- Nope, never seen her..

Jade- You two are mean! (stops dancing)

Ryou- Disclaimer still hasn't changed..

XOXOX

April 26, 2005

**_Chibi_** has been sleeping all day but his friend, **_Baka_**, started acting up after lunch. I'll tell ya why in a little bit.

Seto and Duke shall burn in Jigoku, aka Hell. They hate **_Bakura_** because supposedly, he stole Seto's boyfriend. Actually, I really don't know if that's it, but I'm sure that's part of it.

My dad didn't show at lunch today. Thank **_Kami_**! **_Bakura_** kept tormenting us all through lunch, even though I don't consider it torment... He wrote a phone number on a candy bar wrapper and set it on the table between **_Ishizu_** and me. I grabbed it after lunch. I don't think anyone noticed. I sure hope, for my dignity's sake, that no one did.

I'll check it out after school. It's a local number so it should be in the phone book.

April 27, 2005

Spent an hour and forty-five minutes looking through all the numbers in the Domino area. I hate numbers with a passion now. It's either unlisted or fake. I thought about asking Seto or Duke... Duke knows where he lives, but why communicate with the enemy?

At lunch today, **_Malik_** and I studied for the test in Civics while **_Bakura_** offered his ice cream sandwich and Chex mix. Hope I don't get in trouble for leaving the Chex bag on the table..

Scene 

Teacher- Did you leave your trash on the table yesterday?

me- No sir. / Not that I recall sir.

End scene

That's most likely what would happen unless **_Malik_** sticks up for me.

I have three health articles due tomorrow and I haven't even done one yet.

April 28, 2005

I got all three articles done in 6th period studyhall yesterday and I got my newspaper article for Civics done 4th period today.

Muse- Oh my **_Kami_**! This doesn't have to do with **_Bakura_**! (faints)

Ooh, guess what? I get to go to the funeral home today! Yay!

On a darker note, in Spanish, I'm surrounded by a marker board with no feelings and three people who hate **_Bakura_**. It hurts to sit there and listen to them dis him for five minutes. (fakes another sniffle)

April 29, 2005

Hell is too good for those three in Spanish. Good thing **_Bakura_** wasn't there today, Seto was planning on going after him. I heard **_Bakura_** was out of town.

Today is Friday, that seems to be the only good thing. When I get home maybe I'll bang my head on a wall a few times then lock myself in my room while listening to Simple Plan's new cd.

I can't think straight right now. Ahg! Muse- Nice deep breaths now... Me- (lunges at Muse with a frozen, sharp knife) Muse- Eep! (runs away) Me- (drops knife) Ow! It's cold!

This seems to be a very interesting day.. Wow, who would have thought, I'm less stressed after math, even though I hate that class.

May 2, 2005

Wow, it's finally May. April seemed to last forever. And I'm bored.. I think this is the first time I've had nothing to say..

Oh, I didn't tell you about the funeral home did I? Well, no one fainted and all the coffins looked cool. I think I'd like to collect coffins when I grow up. Just like Benji from Good Charlotte.

The preparation room or embalming room seemed kinda good but it was extremely white. It was extremely bright too, even though it only had three lights.

May 3, 2005

Should I plan **_Malik's_** demise now? Or later? He really needs to stop picking on me at lunch. He also said something about a dream he had that 'can't come true.' Something tells me I'd like this dream, at least better than he like my dream of him and **_Tristan_**.

Had a very close run-in with **_Yami_** right after lunch today. Muse- So close in fact, had he stopped a second later, he would have been touching him Right in his arms.. Aw! Me- (blinks) Um, Muse? (points at banner on the wall) It says '**_Yami and Yugi_**'. I don't like **_Yami_** like that..

**_Malik_** is suppose to be gone tomorrow. At least I won't have to hear him say 'I'm tired,' a thousand times were minute..

May 4, 2005

I've never been that bored at lunch in my life. Only two people sat at my table today and not a word was spoken.. I would have died of boredom if it hadn't been for **_Bakura_**. Even if he didn't bug me like usual, just knowing he was there kept me alive. (blushes) That sounded too dramatic.

I'm going to keep track of how many times I blush while writing this. I didn't blush yesterday when I explained the run-in. It'd seem reasonable to do..

(beams) I saw him when I went up to my locker after math. I couldn't help but smile, no matter how goofy and awkward it looked. Gotta go now, Health is starting. Remind me and I'll try to fill ya in later..

May 5, 2005

Cool! Look at the date if you put it this way, 05-05-05...

Not much to fill you in on about yesterday. He was kneeling in front of his locker, no Mai in sight. She's kinda his girlfriend... Opps! I'll do her name in cool font next time. He was joking with a friend on the way down the hall, I passed him on the stairs... that's pretty much it.

I didn't use his name or do the cool font for her name because I'm in Spanish and everyone in a one-foot radius hates/dislikes him.

After lunch today I saw Yami. Yes, I know a lot of stuff happens around lunch.. Anyway, he had a candy wrapper attached to a string that he was pulling around. Muse- Kawaii! Me- For once, I agree with you.

XOXOX

Jade- So there you have it. Another eight crazy days in Ryou's diary.. Are you scared now?

Duo Yuy-Chang- Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

ImCrazyAndProudOfIt- Thank you and Bakura sends you a few thousand curses.. I don't know why he thinks he needs to be saved..

Punkish14- Thank you and of course you know that Ryou isn't really that way.. At least not that I'm aware of. Oh and Chibi, in case you didn't know, is actually an emotion called envy, Ry just gave him a better name.

Bakura- I still need to be saved..

Ryou- But Kura... you have me here.. (hugs him)

Jade- Aw.. How cute! (takes pictures)


End file.
